Winter Wonderland/Winter Wonderland 2016 items
There were 124 Winter Wonderland items introduced in the 2016 iteration of the event, which comprised of 12 Skins, 3 Emotes, 7 Victory Poses, 23 Voice Lines, 51 Sprays (including 4 Sprays from the achievements), 2 Highlight Intros, and 26 Player Icons. All items can be earned by opening special Loot Boxes, which replaces the normal Loot Boxes during the Winter Wonderland event. All items excluding player icons are purchasable at a cost of three times the normal price of items of the same rarity. Completing Special achievements will grant the player unique sprays which are exclusive to this event. Items along with the achievements which were not obtained during the event remain unavailable after the event ends. Additional Skins ;Epic Skins Lúcio_winterwonderland_andes.png|Andes (Lúcio) McCree_winterwonderland_scrooge.png|Scrooge (McCree) Pharah_winterwonderland_frostbite.png|Frostbite (Pharah) Reaper_winterwonderland_shiver.png|Shiver (Reaper) Roadhog_winterwonderland_rudolph.png|Rudolph (Roadhog) Sombra_winterwonderland_peppermint.png|Peppermint (Sombra) Zarya_winterwonderland_frosted.png|Frosted (Zarya) ;Legendary Skins Mei_winterwonderland_meirry.png|Mei-rry (Mei) Torbjörn_winterwonderland_santaclad.png|Santaclad (Torbjörn) Tracer_winterwonderland_jingle.png|Jingle (Tracer) Winston_winterwonderland_yeti.png|Yeti (Winston) Zenyatta_winterwonderland_nutcracker.png|Nutcracker (Zenyatta) Additional Emotes ;Epic Emotes McCree_winterwonderland_hattrick.gif|Hat Trick (McCree) Mei_winterwonderland_snowman.gif|Snowman (Mei) ;Legendary Emotes Zarya_winterwonderland_mysterygift_boxes.gif|Mystery Gift* (Zarya) Zarya_winterwonderland_mysterygift_teddybear.gif|Mystery Gift* (Zarya) Zarya_winterwonderland_mysterygift_robot.gif|Mystery Gift* (Zarya) :*When activated, Zarya's Mystery Gift emote will randomly play one of these animations. The "present boxes" emote after activating will remain in its looped animation until the player inputs other actions to interrupt it. Additional Victory Poses Ana_winterwonderland_toast.png|Toast (Ana) DVa_winterwonderland_festive.png|Festive (D.Va) Mercy_winterwonderland_mistletoe.png|Mistletoe (Mercy) Pharah_winterwonderland_toast.png|Toast (Pharah) Reinhardt_winterwonderland_toast.png|Toast (Reinhardt) Soldier76_winterwonderland_toast.png|Toast (Soldier: 76) Torbjörn_winterwonderland_toast.png|Toast (Torbjörn) Additional Voicelines *I'm Watching Out For You (Ana) (" ") *Dwee Doo Hoo (Bastion, humming the "Deck the Halls" melody) *Aw, You Shouldn't Have (D.Va) *Merry Christmas! (Genji) *A Gift For You (Hanzo) *Merry Christmas (Junkrat) *Happy Holidays! (Lúcio) *Had To Break The Ice (McCree) ("Someone had to break the ice.") *I Got You Something! (Mei) *Your Guardian Angel (Mercy) *The Forecast (Pharah) ("Want to know the forecast?") *Holiday Spirit (Reaper) ("Where's your holiday spirit?") *You're On My Naughty List (Reinhardt) *Ho Ho Ho (Roadhog) ("Hmm... Ho ho ho ho ho!") *Stay Frosty (Soldier: 76) *I Know Who's Been Naughty (Sombra) *I Made You Something (Symmetra) *Made To Order (Torbjörn) *It's In The Bag (Tracer) *Exquisite (Widowmaker) ("Ah, exquisite.") *I... Got You Something (Winston) ("I... uh, got you something.") *For The Motherland (Zarya) *No Snowflake (Zenyatta) ("No snowflake ever falls in the wrong place.") Additional Sprays Winter Wonderland - Ana - Ornament spray.jpg|Ornament (Ana) Winter Wonderland - Ana - Warm spray.jpg|Warm (Ana) Winter Wonderland - Bastion - Ornament spray.jpg|Ornament (Bastion) Winter Wonderland - Bastion - Festive spray.jpg|Festive (Bastion) Winter Wonderland - DVA - Ornament spray.jpg|Ornament (D.Va) Winter Wonderland - DVA - Cookie spray.jpg|Cookie (D.Va) Winter Wonderland - Genji - Ornament spray.jpg|Ornament (Genji) Winter Wonderland - Genji - Kadomatsu spray.jpg|Kadomatsu (Genji) Winter Wonderland - Hanzo - Ornament spray.jpg|Ornament (Hanzo) Winter Wonderland - Hanzo - Kadomatsu spray.jpg|Kadomatsu (Hanzo) Winter Wonderland - Junkrat - Ornament spray.jpg|Ornament (Junkrat) Winter Wonderland - Junkrat - Winter spray.jpg|"Winter" (Junkrat) Winter Wonderland - Lucio - Ornament spray.jpg|Ornament (Lúcio) Winter Wonderland - Lucio - Hockey spray.jpg|Hockey (Lúcio) Winter Wonderland - McCree - Ornament spray.jpg|Ornament (McCree) Winter Wonderland - McCree - Ugly Sweater spray.jpg|Ugly Sweater (McCree) Winter Wonderland - Mei - Ornament spray.jpg|Ornament (Mei) Winter Wonderland - Mei - Sculpting spray.jpg|Sculpting (Mei) Winter Wonderland - Mercy - Ornament spray.jpg|Ornament (Mercy) Winter Wonderland - Mercy - Snow Angel.jpg|Snow Angel (Mercy) Winter Wonderland - Pharah - Ornament spray.jpg|Ornament (Pharah) Winter Wonderland - Pharah - Ice Fishing spray.jpg|Ice Fishing (Pharah) Winter Wonderland - Reaper - Ornament spray.jpg|Ornament (Reaper) Winter Wonderland - Reaper - Stocking spray.jpg|Stocking (Reaper) Winter Wonderland - Reinhardt - Ornament spray.jpg|Ornament (Reinhardt) Winter Wonderland - Reinhardt - Ice Fishing spray.jpg|Ice Fishing (Reinhardt) Winter Wonderland - Roadhog - Ornament spray.jpg|Ornament (Roadhog) Winter Wonderland - Roadhog - Winter spray.jpg|"Winter" (Roadhog) Winter Wonderland - Soldier 76 - Ornament spray.jpg|Ornament (Soldier: 76) Winter Wonderland - Soldier 76 - Army Man 76 spray.jpg|Army Man: 76 (Soldier: 76) Winter Wonderland - Sombra - Ornament spray.jpg|Ornament (Sombra) Winter Wonderland - Sombra - Puppet spray.jpg|Puppet (Sombra) Winter Wonderland - Symmetra - Ornament spray.jpg|Ornament (Symmetra) Winter Wonderland - Symmetra - Snowflake spray.jpg|Snowflake (Symmetra) Winter Wonderland - Torbjorn - Ornament spray.jpg|Ornament (Torbjörn) Winter Wonderland - Torbjorn - Workshop spray.jpg|Workshop (Torbjörn) Winter Wonderland - Tracer - Ornament spray.jpg|Ornament (Tracer) Winter Wonderland - Tracer - Snowboarding spray.jpg|Snowboarding (Tracer) Winter Wonderland - Widowmaker - Ornament spray.jpg|Ornament (Widowmaker) Winter Wonderland - Widowmaker - Skiing spray.jpg|Skiing (Widowmaker) Winter Wonderland - Winston - Ornament spray.jpg|Ornament (Winston) Winter Wonderland - Winston - Presents spray.jpg|Presents (Winston) Winter Wonderland - Zarya - Ornament spray.jpg|Ornament (Zarya) Winter Wonderland - Zarya - Matryoshka spray.jpg|Matryoshka (Zarya) Winter Wonderland - Zenyatta - Ornament spray.jpg|Ornament (Zenyatta) Winter Wonderland - Zenyatta - Snowball Fight spray.jpg|Snowball Fight (Zenyatta) Winter Wonderland spray.jpg|Winter Wonderland Winter Wonderland - Ambush ach - Snowhog.jpg|Snowhog Ambush! achievement Winter Wonderland - The Whap ach - Snowcree spray.jpg|Snowcree Whap! achievement Winter Wonderland - Cool As Ice - Snow Reaper spray.jpg|Snow Reaper Cool As Ice achievement Winter Wonderland - Snowed In ach - Snow Mei spray.jpg|Snow Mei Snowed In achievement Additional Highlight Intros Symmetra_winterwonderland_snowflake.gif|Snowflake (Symmetra) Widowmaker_winterwonderland_underthemistletoe.gif|Under The Mistletoe (Widowmaker) Additional Player Icons 2017.png|2017 Bells.png|Bells Bubbly.png|Bubbly Candy Cane.png|Candy Cane Cheers!.png|Cheers! Dreidel.png|Dreidel Gingerbread.png|Gingerbread Gingermari.png|Gingermari Holly.png|Holly Hot Cocoa.png|Hot Cocoa Jingle.png|Jingle Mochi.png|Mochi Nutcracker.png|Nutcracker Ornament.png|Ornament Pachimerry.png|Pachimerry Pachireindeer.png|Pachireindeer Peppermint.png|Peppermint Present.png|Present Santaclad.png|Santaclad Snow Globe.png|Snow Globe Snowman.png|Snowman Stocking.png|Stocking Tannenbaum.png|Tannenbaum Winter Wonderland 2016.png|Winter Wonderland 2016 Wreath.png|Wreath Yeti.png|Yeti Category:Seasonal Content Category:Item list